


The Box

by DaniPayson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPayson/pseuds/DaniPayson
Summary: Taking place while Mulder was on the run, Scully receives a mysterious box...





	The Box

There was man waiting at Dana’s door as she arrived home for the evening, son in stroller sucking away at his pacifier. The man looked friendly but Dana was still wary and checked for her gun before approaching the stranger.

 

“Dana Scully?” He man with the Buddy Holly black rimmed glasses said to her.

 

“Yes.” She replied still holding tightly to the purse which contained her weapon.

 

He pulled a large box out of a duffle bag and handed it to her. “I was told to give this to you.”

 

Dana looked at the package and lack of a return address, “From whom?”

 

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at the man, “What if I don’t take it unless you tell me?”

 

“Then you’re going to upset him, and I’m told he misses you terribly.”

 

Scully gulped and mouthed ‘Mulder’ to the man. All he did was smile and present her the large box a second time.

 

“Have a good night Miss.” The stranger said as she took the rather heavy package from him.

 

It wasn’t his handwriting, but it sounded like something he would do. She placed the package on the floor before fishing her keys out of her pocket and opening the door. After wheeling the stroller into the apartment she picked up the box and took it inside, placing it on the coffee table. After closing and locking the door she took another look at the box brown box.

 

“What is your silly daddy up to?” Scully asked her son who replied with a simple giggle.

 

“You’re just as silly as your daddy.” She said taking a letter opener off the desk and opening the box. Inside the brown box were a white box and a folded piece of paper that said Dana on the outside.

 

She closed her eyes and picked up the card, opening it and reading it out loud to herself, “Dana, you may be wondering who this is form, and I think you already know. Please do not open the white box until 10:00PM. I promise it will be worth the wait.” The piece of paper also clearly wasn’t his handwriting, but she knew they were his words. She took hold of the white box and pulled it out of the brown box, placing it on the table and trying to figure out what it could contain given it’s weight. It was only seven; the next three hours would be torture.

 

She ate dinner

Fed William

Bathed William

Bathed herself

And put her son to bed.

At 10:00PM she brought the box into her bedroom and placed it on the bed, taking the top off and finding inside three more boxes with notes attached to each one. The larger one said “Me First” a smaller flat box said “Me Second” and the third longer box said “Saved the best for last.”

 

She took the first box out and opened it, finding a laptop computer, much more high tech than hers and another note on top that read “OPEN ME” which she did and the screen came to life, crystal clear wallpaper background of a beach and the ocean. A DOS screen appeared and it was obvious someone else was controlling the laptop. She watched the mouse move and a window popped open, filling the screen with nothing but a black image. Nothing happened for a few minutes until the clock hit 10:13PM and the screen came to life and Scully shrieked at the image on the computer screen.

 

“Now that’s my kind of welcome.” Mulder’s voice radiated through the internal speakers, but it really felt like he was with her.

 

“How did you do this?” Scully asked her hands over her mouth in shock.

 

“A lot of planning. Secret ISPs and the like, you can’t control this, only I can.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“That’s the only way to keep it secure; no one can trace the ISP. If they try the signal will bounce them all over the world.”

 

Scully nodded, still in so much shock at seeing him, hearing him. He was in a rather small room, but large enough to see him clearly. Very clearly…so real she wished she could touch him through the screen.

 

“You can talk you know. I can hear you. And see you. There’s a mic and a camera, 10 mega pixels. I’m told that’s a good thing.” He smiled and she felt the tears start, upon seeing them with his own eyes Mulder shook his head, “Don’t do that.”

 

“I can’t help it.” She replied wiping the tears away.

 

“Well try. Crying doesn’t work for what I have planned.”

 

She nodded again, “Ok.”

 

“Good. Open the second box.”

 

She did and inside was a sheer pink negligee, “Pink?” she questioned as she held it in her hands.

 

“I like you in pink.”

 

“But I rarely wear it.”

 

“Then start. Now, put it on.”

 

Scully untied her robe and then stopped, looking at the screen, “Why do I have a feeling you didn’t set this up on your own?”

 

“Because I’m not that smart.”

 

“Are they watching?”

 

“They promised me they wouldn’t.”

 

“So you believe them?”

 

“I have to if I want this to work.”

 

Scully sighed, “Guess all I can do is hope.”

 

“Yes.”

 

She took off the robe and he groaned on the other end at seeing her naked upper torso, “I missed that sight.”

 

She blushed as she pulled the negligee over her head.

 

“OH! Matching panties.” She said seeing a little something extra in the box.

 

“Don’t bother with those.” Mulder snickered, “Third box. That’s the best.”

 

She picked it up and her eyes bulged at what was in her hands, “MULDER!!!”

 

“You like?”

 

“I’m shocked!” she said picking up the very, large, rubber, realistic RED vibrator with some kind of rubber animal on it and a remote. “It’s…big.”

 

“That’s the point.” He said waggling his eyebrows at her.

 

“It’s red.” She continued to point out the finer details, “and a rubber animal that looks like a…FOX!? Where on earth did you find this?”

 

“In the back of a magazine. Make your own vibrator. Color, options, even waterproof and you can pick any animal for it. For once I don’t hate my name.”

 

“You’re amazing.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It wasn’t a compliment.” She said pressing a button and watching the tail move back and forth, moving it from low to high and watching the tail flick away “What does this tail do?”

 

“Tickles you.”

 

“Tickles me where?”

 

“Put it in and find out for yourself.”

 

“In front of you!?”

 

“Yes. All I have are magazines and they don’t compare to you. They never did.”

 

“I’d be flattered if I wasn’t so disgusted.”

 

“Come on Scully.” He begged, “I went to a lot of effort here!”

 

She sighed and looked at the baby monitor, he was out, and like the good baby he was he would be out for the rest of the night, “Fine.” She surrendered.

 

“Good. Move the laptop to the end of the bed, facing the headboard and…present yourself before it.”

 

She did as instructed and lay her body down in front of the computer, her feet on either side of it. “Like this.”

 

“Hell yeah.” Mulder said before going out of view for a moment and then it looked like he was in a hotel room based on the horrible print above the bed. He then sat cross legged in only a pair of black boxers, sitting in front of his own computer, leaving the controls to the side and keeping the camera focused on her.

 

“Now what?” she asked.

 

“Spread your legs.” He directed feeling like some kind of porn director, not telling her he was taping this but feeling he didn’t need to since it was only for him.

 

“You’re such a romantic you know.”

“Please just close your eyes and pretend I’m there, watching you.”

 

“If you were I’d smack you for this.”

 

“You’ll appreciate it. At least that’s what I’ve been told having never used the device myself contrary to what you may have heard about me. And besides, it’s not returnable.”

 

“I would hope not!” She said picking the toy up, “What to the beads do?”

 

“Pleasure you.” He attempted a seductive voice.

 

“How?”

 

“Turn it on.”

 

She pressed the second button on the remote, since she already knew what the first one did, and watched how the beads moved inside the shaft, wiggling it like a snake.

 

“Man…” she said in awe…and shock.

 

“See.” Mulder relaxed. “Now, pretend it’s an ordinary night and you’re…excited.”

 

“Horny?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

“Now what?”

 

“Just imagine your hands are my hands, where would they touch you first?”

 

Her eyes closed, she brought her hands to her breasts and began to circle her fingers around the nipples, softly moaning from the sensations that came over her. As Mulder watched her, his hand went under the waistline of his shorts, taking hold of his cock as her hands moved down to her center, sliding two fingers down the front of her lips as the fingers on her other hand began to rub her clit. Her moans increased in volume as her mind escaped into pleasure.

 

“Don’t go too fast.” Mulder said stopping his own movements, “Get…the fox.”

 

She opened her eyes and picked up the toy. “Ok..”

 

“Slide it in, fox on top.”

 

“The way you like it.” She smiled as she spread her lips wide and positioned the rubber head between them, inserting it slowly and gasping at the feel of the beads wiggling inside of her, pushing it until it stopped, the tail of the fox resting against her clit. She spread her legs wider hoping to get more of the shaft in, but it stopped at the fox and the Fox on the other end enjoyed the view.

 

“Press the third button.” He said to her.

 

She did and the entire device began to move. The tail tickling her clit as the shaft wiggled inside of her. Her head fell back on the pillow as her back arched, heaving her breasts into the air as she grabbed the device with both hands and held it as tightly as she could as it pleasured her in ways her fingers could never match up to. She grabbed the back of the headboard with one hand as she bucked into the device, it wasn’t going in any further; she began to forcibly slide it in and out of her, gasping when the tail of the fox would hit her between strokes. Mulder kept his eye on her as he ran his hand up and down his lonely cock, closing his eyes and taking in her screams of passion and imagining it was he, his cock making her body thrash like that and as she came she cried out his name, which in turn made him come and he bit his lip to keep from making a sound. After her orgasm subsided, Scully removed the rubber fox from her body and placed it on the nightstand, the tears returning when she realized she was very much alone.

 

“Don’t do that.” Mulder said.

 

“I’m sorry.” She cried “But thank you for doing this.”

 

“We’ll do it again. You never know when I might pop up on your screen.”

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

“Goodnight Scully.”

 

“Good night Mulder.”

 

And the screen went black.  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
